Schooling the Organization
by ExileFromLife
Summary: The Organization suffers a mishap involving the dark portals. They are transported to a world that A Erases their memories and B Makes them go to school in the grade of their number! Problems? The Superior is a First Grader!
1. Emergency Pants

A/N: This is a fanfiction issued as a challenge (on my forums, we have challenges for different things. This was in the Fanfic section), so it wasn't my idea. All credit to the sketchy plot design goes to Eternal Twilight on http/z14 . invisionfree . com/ Any And Every Thing (take out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Oh, and I don't own Must Love Dogs either. That's where I got the 'emergency pants' from.

Chapter 1

Introduction AKA First Day of School

Roxas leaned back in his desk chair and sighed vehemently. He hated the first day of school. _Hated it._ There were always the little brats running around and screaming. The older kids he could deal with. However, the instant he could resurrect his father, he would, just to kill him again for even _suggesting_ this job. He was, however, brought out of his seething mood by his secretary, Naminé, knocking on his door.

"Principal, sir?" The blonde asked, seemingly unsure of what to do. Behind her legs was a young boy, maybe five years old, clinging to her skirt, with tears brimming in his eyes. "We have a minor problem. It doesn't need you personally, but I have a simple question."

"What is it, Naminé?" Roxas asked, looking intently at the young boy, who had silver hair and golden eyes, an unusual combination. What Roxas really wanted to know was why the boy was about to cry.

"We need the emergency pants, and we don't know where they are!" Ah, that explained everything. "This boy here had a bit too much to drink, and didn't make it to the bathrooms in time…"

Roxas nodded, then stood up, walking to the small closet in his office, which would have normally held a principal's coats, but instead carried what the teachers termed 'the emergency pants'. He grabbed a pair from the shelf and smiled at the young boy, giving the pants to Naminé.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Roxas asked after kneeling down to the boy's height.

"My mommy says not to talk to stwangers…" The boy was still clinging to Naminé's skirt, apparently making himself invisible.

"How about this? I'm Roxas. I'm your principal!" Roxas smiled when the boy instantly brightened.

"I'm Xemnas! My mommy calls me her wittle 'Xemmy'." Xemnas blanched slightly. "Can I call you Woxas? I can't say pwrint…pinc…that wowd."

Roxas nearly died from the cuteness right then and there. He immediately stood up, smiling. "Most kids call me Roxas anyway. You're the first to ask me before saying my name! Yes, you may call me Roxas."

Naminé nodded to the other blond and left, only to be jostled by the most popular eighth grader in the history of the school. He had flaming red hair, tear-drop tattoos beneath his eyes, and was currently wearing an all black and skintight outfit.

"Roxas, I need you to change my schedule, _now!_" The boy said, fluffing his hair slightly. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. Not only was the boy the most popular in school, but also the most gay. Well, second-most gay.

"Why, if I may ask, Axel, do you want your schedule changed?" Roxas asked after looking at the one Axel provided. "Seems like you got every class you applied for!"

Axel rolled his eyes and plopped into the chair in front of the desk. "Yes, but not my P.E. class! I have sports! Look at my hair! See the gel in it? The wind will kill the styling! My hair will be flat! It's horrible!"

Roxas sighed, bending over to rest his head on the desk. "And why didn't you go to your counselors with this matter, instead of me!" He asked, picking his head back up.

"The other boys are all drooling over that one lady…and she's my counselor!" Axel crossed his arms and pouted slightly, eyes narrowed. Roxas could sympathize with the boy, seeing as he couldn't get through to Tifa either, what with all of the upper school's boys drooling over her, and tripping over their tongues.

"I'm sorry, but every eighth grade student must be enrolled in that class! It's a requirement made by the District, I can't do anything about it!"

Axel sighed, then, as if remembering something, nodded. "But…fine! At least make that 'Tutor' class go to Art instead. I can't stand Mrs. Schnell…"

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that one. Just let me print this out…here!" Roxas handed the redhead the freshly printed paper with his new schedule on it. Axel snatched it, then, smiling broadly, laid a kiss on Roxas's cheek, causing the said principal to turn bright red, and scream at him to get out of his office.

_This day just can't get any worse…_


	2. Dealing with Teenagers

A/N: Wow! Sorry it took me so long to update the fic, but the office was undergoing renovations, and vacation started shortly afterwards, so much business. So, yeah. Lake Tahoe was awesome, and the marathon my dad was running in was quite enjoyable.

BTW, if you wish to see the different charts I've made up for this fic, check out my blog (my homepage on my profile here).

xXxXxXxXxXx

Marluxia sighed, finally standing up from his position on the soil. He had been bent over the flower bed for some time, using the last few hours to finish planting his home grown flowers.

He had been about to enter the principal's office, which was right behind him, however, he recognized the blue-haired 7th grader whom Naminé was directing into said office. Marluxia smiled, taking a seat on the outside bench. There was no way he was going to go into the building with that kid in there; he'd sooner burn his garden.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What is it, Saïx?" Roxas asked, bracing for another student's outburst. Saïx was possibly the worst tempered student in the whole school.

"I would like to get out of my PE class! I can't run! I get shin splints!" Saïx stated, plopping down in the seat across from the blond.

Roxas looked up from his paper work, and then shook his head at the boy. "PE is required. For seventh graders, it just so happens to be Running. I can't do anything about it. Besides, I'm not about to commit suicide by overruling Ms. Lockheart's decisions."

Saïx snorted, standing abruptly and walking smoothly out the door. Roxas was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Marluxia came in. "Yes, Marluxia?" He asked, trying not to flinch.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have violets currently planted around your office. The morning glories that I planted last week are also showing off a bit." Marluxia stared at the closed windows and curtains. He glared at Roxas for a moment before striding behind the desk, throwing open the curtains, and sliding the windows open.

"Marluxia, I don't need the fresh air!" Roxas sneezed, grabbing a tissue. "See?"

The pink haired junior was in the middle of opening the last window when he snorted at the comment. He finished opening the window before shaking his head and saying, "You're a hypochondriac, Roxas! Last year you didn't sneeze at all, so keep the windows open! It's a nice day out!"

The principal smiled at the antics, nodding at the verdict. "Too true!" He looked out the window and saw the morning glories Marluxia was talking about.

"Do you like them? Axel told me they're your favorites!" The teen sat down in the plush visitor's chair.

"They _are_ beautiful this year! That mild summer must have helped the soil a lot." Roxas whirled around. "Wait, Axel told you?! How does he know?"

Marluxia smiled evilly. "He saw them in your yard. He lives on your street, by the way. Oh, and he also has a crush on you!"

Roxas felt the color drain out of his face. "Oh. Dear. God." He sat down shakily. "I'm 20! He's barely 14! That's six years difference!"

The teen across from him was grinning like mad until he finally stated, "So what? My dad's older than my mom by twenty years. That's like you with a baby…"

Roxas groaned, clutching his head. "Please, Mar, I don't need _that_ image in my head! GAH!"

Mar shook his head. "Could be worse! I could tell you how my friends found out I was gay before I did!"

"No, please!"

"Well, you see, it was a sleepover, and I was muttering--"

"Mar!"

"Ok, sorry!" Marluxia laughed lightly. "Oh! Thanks for telling Tifa to stick me in Sephiroth's swimming class!"

Roxas sighed. "Just don't make out in public!"

"Key words: 'in public'."

"OUT!" Roxas groaned again and was about to call for Naminé when she came in, holding a glass of water and something else in her other hand. "Naminé?"

"I figured you would need some aspirin after speaking with Marluxia. That boy was laughing when he left, so I got some for you." She smiled sweetly at him and handed him the two pills and the water.

"Thanks, Nami!" He tossed back the pills and water and stuck his tongue out at the taste of the coating. _I'm going to have to get a good lock for my office…especially with Axel and Marluxia being friends!_


	3. Friends, Teachers, and Side Bets

A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers: **nethernity,** **Sahxyel**, and **Koki-chan**

Thanks for the reviews!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Demyx took his schedule from his counselor and instantly began celebrating. He had Aerobics first on his 'A Day' and Encore first on his 'B Day', making him possibly the happiest student in the school at that very moment. He hugged the small piece of paper to his chest and sighed with relief. He got all of his classes at the perfect times. Upon taking one more glance, he was ready to sing in front of the entire school. He got his favorite teachers, too! However, before he could even shout with joy, a bigger person grabbed his outstretched arm and dragged him to the side.

"Ow! Let go of me, you jer--oh, hey, Luxord!" Demyx smiled at the sophomore, and then yanked his arm out of Luxord's grip. "I'm not betting you anything! Not even on how many flowers Mar's planting this year! And I already know about that!"

Luxord shook his head, grinning slyly and pointing at Tifa. "Check out that babe! She's my counselor! Beat that, little buddy!"

Demyx sighed, holding his head in his hand. "Look, I don't like girls, okay? Besides, even if she were a guy, she wouldn't be my type. Just remember what happened to that boy last year!"

Luxord shuddered. There was a kid in his class the previous year who had come on to Tifa. He went home with both arms broken and a bloody nose. Fortunately, Tifa won the lawsuit case. "I remember, don't worry. I'm straying from the subject at hand! You wanna make an easy ten bucks? All you have to do is--" Luxord paused as someone from the left waved a sign with '15' written on it. "Make that twenty-five bucks."

Demyx smiled greedily. "Deal!"

"OK, what you have to do is kiss Marluxia. And no simple kiss either. It has to be a full on Frenchie. Don't do it right, you gotta do it again."

Demyx blanched. "You are a sick SOB, you know that, right?" Luxord smiled as Demyx looked around the auditorium. "Alright, where is he?"

Luxord sighed and directed Demyx outside. "He already went to Calculus. He is entire schedule. After all, I was the one who found that awful fertilizer for him. He owed me that much."

The brunet beside him rolled his eyes and hissed, "Your point being!"

The sophomore sighed. "What's your second period class for today?"

Demyx checked his paper. "Technical Crew. Why?"

"Perfect! Marluxia has his Opera course that same period! You'll meet him on your way to class. Just kiss him there!"

Demyx groaned, whimpering slightly. "He's gonna slaughter me! He hates me too!"

"No, he doesn't! Now, suck it up! That was the bell, so I'll see you later! Marluxia's face will tell me if you did it or not! Later!"

Luxord left abruptly, leaving Demyx to sulk before taking off. As he walked around the corner to the PE area, he groaned again. "I'm gonna die!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The new PE teacher was insane. That was the only conclusion that Demyx could come up with. He had _the_ longest silver hair Demyx had ever seen, even after his friend had grown it out to break the world record. Now he knew who took over the title shortly afterwards. However, it wasn't just the hair that made Demyx want to die. Oh no, it was the simple fact that this guy was reminding him of the drill sergeant in a movie he once watched.

"Alright, you ladies! This isn't a picnic! This is the _Aerobics_ class, and you all know what that means!" Demyx shuddered at the reaction after a girl behind him shook her head. "What do you mean, 'no'! You signed up for this course didn't you! Good! Now, the next time I see you, you will run a mile!" The man turned to a guy in the class and nodded his head. "You! What does being in this class mean!"

The boy stood up. "I-it means that we run two miles instead of one, sir! It means we will be working out twice as much as the other classes, so we'll be stronger and faster than them!"

The entire class breathed a sigh of relief when the teacher smiled and visibly relaxed. "That is correct! Let me see….ah, yes! My name is Sephiroth, and you may address me as such. I, like the other teachers in this school, believe that it is easier to relate to one's students when they have a sense of familiarity with you."

After going over the class rules and expectations, Sephiroth handed out basketballs and gave the class some free time. Fortunately, Demyx new another guy in the class, and was able to speak with him.

"He's got to be bipolar or something!" He said after shooting and missing. "There's no way he's normal, that's for sure!"

His friend, Kora, smiled and grabbed the ball, tucking it under his arm. "I went into the locker room today before the door was closed, and I saw what was in there. The guy has swordsmanship trophies as well as modeling trophies! How's that for weird?"

Demyx snatched the ball from Kora and sighed. "A model and a swordsman. That's a lovely combination!" Demyx threw the ball to a kid who asked for it, then waved to over near the locker rooms. "We can go chat over there. I hate basketball anyway."

After the hour was up, both he and Kora had agreed on the insanity of Sephiroth, and had left for their different classes. Demyx was definitely going to die…

xXxXxXxXxXx

The brunet was leaning against the side of the classroom next to his own when he finally spotted the pink-haired menace he was supposed to kiss. Fortunately, Marluxia seemed to be in a very good mood, seeing as the gayness was practically flowing trough the air around him. Demyx silently prayed that he wouldn't be killed and made his move shortly after Marluxia's friends left his side.

"Hey, Marluxia, can I have a moment?" He asked nervously. The Junior nodded and walked over to the spot where Demyx was standing.

"What is it, Demy?" _Demy? What the hell is this guy on today?_

Demyx gritted his teeth and lunged forward, mashing his lips against Marluxia's. Fortunately, Marluxia almost instantly took over and Demyx could have sworn he blacked out, for the moment was over within seconds. However, Marluxia was clearly furious.

"I'm gonna kill Luxord! He did the same damn thing last year!" The Junior looked at Demyx and smiled. "You kiss like a soggy halibut, but when you're not in command, you're pretty good. I like you, kid." Marluxia threw open the classroom door as the one-minute bell rang.

It was all Demyx could do to stagger into his next class and slump down in his seat. He would have felt ill if it weren't for Marluxia's last comment. _I like you._ Demyx could have died right then and there. At least the day wasn't a complete waste yet.


	4. History Teachers and Relationships

A/N: Thanks to **nethernity **and **Sahxyel** for reviewing Chapter 3! I'm glad you like it! If you reviewed, and your name isn't posted, check my blog (technocratatheart. if you reviewed after the new chapter was posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Starbucks. The previous disclaimer still stands.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zexion glared at his usual followers, and plopped into his seat in Leon's class. Fortunately, he was relieved of the duty of telling his followers for the thousandth time that he wasn't emo by Leon's interjection.

"Alright, alright, leave Zexion alone, will you?! Yeesh!" The brunet shook his head, pushing his glasses up. Leon didn't really need them, but he claimed they made him look more authoritative. "Almost all of you know who I am, so I don't need any official introductions. I'm Leon, your History teacher for this year. I'm not about to go easy on you, but I'll try to at least make this class slightly more interesting." Leon smiled. "After all, I still remember the wilderness camps and gold rush activities that you all did last year!"

Zexion sat up straighter in his desk. He was a definite History buff, and was always fascinated by Ancient Civilizations, especially Egypt.

As Leon continued his speech, Zexion heard someone hiss at him. Upon turning to his left, the girl there handed him a note. "An eighth grader told me to give this to you!" Zexion grabbed it and quietly opened it.

"What the--?" Zexion rolled his eyes, and sighed. After reading the entire thing a few times, he had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to his neighbor, Axel, to cheer him up with his wacky doodles. He shoved the note into his backpack and went back to listening to his teacher.

"As I was saying, we will be covering all the required chapters in our book, as well as Ancient Man and the Aztecs. We will be doing activities on Egypt, Mesopotamia, and the Aztecs. Of course, there will be field trips from time to time, especially to the Natural History Museum. Anyway, I have some registration forms for all of your parents or guardians to sign. Please return these on Wednesday or Friday to me." Leon pointed to two girls to help him pass out the papers. "Once you get one of these, put it in your backpack, and the rest of the time is yours."

Zexion shoved the paper into his backpack, shot up out of his seat, and strode over to Leon's desk. "Um, Leon?"

Leon peered up at him over the edge of his glasses, and sighed. "I'm sorry Zexion, but we will discuss this later, alright?"

"Alright, but I would like to know when we will talk." Zexion was leaning on Leon's desk, hands curled up into fists.

"After school, today. Is that good?" Leon took off his glasses, looking into Zexion's eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, sir." Zexion bowed and went back to his seat just as the bell rang. Almost immediately after he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, his favorite redhead pounced on him. "Ouch! Axel, get off!"

Axel released his grip on the silver-haired youth and grinned. "Sorry, man, but I couldn't resist! You were so cute!"

Zexion playfully punched Axel on the shoulder. "You're evil! That hurt, you moron! As if it weren't bad enough that people keep calling me emo! GUH! My backpack is too heavy! I don't know how you put up with this crap!"

Axel sighed. "Look, Zexy, you just gotta put up with this. It sucks, yes, but you gotta deal."

Zexion looked at his schedule. "I have to go all the way to Shop class! I'm going to slice open something!"

"Oi vey. Zexy, Cid is _not_ going to let you be able to do that. Everything's quite simple in that class. I, however, have to go to Digital Design. The new teacher should be awesome! He's also the new cooking teacher. How cool is that?" Axel looked at his friend and noticed the sad look in his face. "Did Leon show up at all last night?"

"Not even late! He said we'd talk after school today, but he'll probably zip out as usual!" Zexion looked down at his feet. "It sucks! One minute he loves me, the next he doesn't! It's frustrate--ugh! There's the bell! Gotta run!"

Axel waved him off. "Call me, okay man?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

After that hellish nightmare, Zexion saw Axel again, and prepared for the worst. "Hey, Axel!" Once he got the redhead's attention, he waved him over. "Don't kill him, alright? He may have been preparing his classroom last night. He's got a ton of posters!" Axel growled, but nodded, leaving as soon as he could. At least he knew that Leon wouldn't be embarrassed by the outgoing Axel.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Leon came into the Teacher's Lounge far too soon for his own good. Everything was normal, including the foreign language teacher, Sora, going at the janitor's throat. Fortunately, the PE teacher was on top of his game.

"Break it up, you sissies! This here is brand new carpet, and we don't want any blood on it!" Once Xehanort was pried away from Sora's fingers, Sephiroth went back over to his seat next to Cloud, draping an arm protectively over the blond.

"What happened?" Leon asked, taking a seat next to Riku, the math teacher. "Did Xehanort screw up something again?"

Riku was leaning on his hand with his left elbow on the table. "Yes and no. Sora was just talking about how carefully he wants his classroom cleaned, and Xehanort blew it out of proportion when he took it as an insult. As usual, Xehanort was the one with the most damage done. That makes the results 3-1 in Sora's favor."

Leon looked puzzled. "When did the other three collisions occur?"

Riku took a sip out of his Starbucks cup. "Remember during break? Thursday, Friday, and yesterday? Xehanort won Thursday, and Friday, yesterday, and today were payback, I think."

"Ouch!"

"Yup."

"Hey, Riku, when did Sephiroth and Cloud hook up?" Leon asked, watching Cloud blush as Sephiroth whispered something in his ear.

"At the beach a month ago. Don't you remember the Introductions Picnic?" Riku asked, pushing his coffee away from him.

"Ah, that's right! Hey, what is that stuff? It smells good!" Leon asked, pointing at the cup.

"Chai Latte. If you want the rest, you can have it. I make it better anyway!" Riku pushed the cup over to Leon, who gracefully took a sip from it.

"It is good! Hey, how's the relationship coming?"

"It's not bad, though Sora doesn't want me talking about it. Don't know why! He's so secretive!"

Leon snorted. "Who's calling the kettle black now?"

"Do I have to remind you that I know your little secret?" Riku said slyly. "He looked sad when he walked past my room today. What the hell did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would talk to him after school. He didn't seem to like that, though."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot when it comes to relationships, you know that? At least I can mend mine!"

Leon slapped his forehead. "I'm dead! Sixth graders always think more simply than the others! What should I do?"

Riku stood up and stretched. "Pray."


	5. Chinese Food and Paperwork

A/N: Here it comes, the moment you have all been waiting for: The Roxas/Naminé moment! There'll also be a bit of Leon/Zexion, but just some mentions about their relationship. Don't worry!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all (no, seriously, when I get the email saying I have a review, it makes me VERY happy)!

As a clarification for this chapter: this whole chapter takes place after the first day of school. The only two POVs are going to be Roxas and Zexion.

Oh, one more thing. The songs I listened to for this chapter will be eventually listed in my blog. Be sure to check them out when I put them up, because they may turn out to explain stuff going through my mind. Also, the school layout is there (fear my wicked MS Paint skills XP).

Disclaimer: I don't own Panda Express, though I wish I did. The previous disclaimers are still applicable.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zexion bowed low to Riku before leaving his math class. He had been having some trouble understanding the examples of what he was supposed to have learned the previous year, so he had stayed behind for some help. As he bolted down the stairs, he swung his backpack over one shoulder and silently prayed that Leon was still in his classroom. After finally making it down to the first floor, he was glad that Leon was a perfectionist and tended to stay past the final bell. Zexion caught his breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Leon!" The brunet looked up from where he was seated and turned off the TV. "Whoa! The cable guy fixed it already? That was fast!"

Leon smiled and stood up gracefully. "Yeah, he came during sixth period. And don't look at me like that!"

Zexion stopped glaring and sighed. "Sorry, it's just, well…"

The brunet stepped closer to the boy and laid a kiss in his hair. "I understand, and it's alright. Besides, Cloud and Sephiroth were in here!" Leon was very glad the window in his door was covered by paper, because he could still hear the students outside. "Listen, Zexion, I gotta tell you something."

Zexion smiled at the man. "Cloud and Sephiroth know, and so does Axel. Leon, you shouldn't try to keep secrets, because somehow you manage to convey them while trying not to!" He pushed his long bangs behind his right ear and sighed.

Leon was shocked, to say the least, that his young friend knew about who had figured it out. "H-how--"

"Simple! Cloud stopped and winked at me while Sephiroth grinned. _Grinned_!! Do you know how creepy Sephiroth is when he grins?!"

The brunet laughed, relaxing immediately. He always became calmer when Zexion spoke. It was like all of his worries were blown out the window when Zexion's soft voice flowed through the room.

"Zex…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to stand you up, but I kinda…forgot, to be perfectly honest!" Leon braced himself for impact as Zexion's eyes searched his own.

"Well, I believe that! You were never good at remembering dates! Why don't we try again tonight? Mom's getting take out, because she'll be going to a town council meeting. I can just tell her that my friend wants to come over!"

Leon shook his head. Zexion's mother was a very nice woman who had caught on to the relationship before the first month was up. It was beyond Leon's understanding why she approved, but so long as Zexion was his, he didn't much care.

"Perhaps if you just told her it was me…then perhaps you wouldn't get in trouble like that one time. Certainly you remember your promotion day?" Leon poked Zexion's head.

"You're right--that was a disaster! Mom grounded me for _ages!!_" He said as he sat down on the surface of one of the desks.

Before anyone knew about their relationship, Zexion had invited Leon over for dinner one night when his mom was at work. She had come home early and stumbled in on them making out on the couch. Though she didn't mind Zexion having a relationship with an older man, she did mind that he hadn't told her two things. First that he was gay, second that he had a relationship in the first place. She ended up grounding Zexion for a month.

Leon leaned up against the desk opposite of Zexion. "Tell me about it! I didn't even get to call you! Not that our relationship suffered much…"

Zexion smiled and swung his legs back and forth. "Perhaps…whoa!" He felt a vibration on his thigh and leapt off of the desk, fumbling for his cell phone. Once he got it out of his pocket, her flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

Leon shook his head and smiled as he watched his love closely for the nuances in his actions when he spoke on the phone. When he looked slightly closer, he spotted Zexion pushing his hair away from his face, sighing several times, sticking his tongue out a bit, and even winking at Leon.

"No, I'm not in detention, Mom! I'll give you two guesses, but you'll only need one. Of course! No, we're in his classroom. Oh, by the way, can he come over? Yes! Thanks, Mum! Gimme a sec, lemme ask…" Zexion covered the phone and asked Leon, "Hey, what do you want at Panda Express?"

Leon thought for a moment then smiled. "A two entrée platter with half and half low mein and fried rice, orange chicken, and sweet and sour pork for the items, please. Tell her thanks for me." As Leon said each item, Zexion relayed it through the phone.

"Leon, Mom's getting an order of eggrolls for each of us. Is that okay?" Leon nodded. "Yeah, that's good. No, we've got soda at home. Yup! Thanks!" Zexion flipped closed the phone and grinned at Leon, saying nothing, but grinning nonetheless.

Standing from his position, Leon ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat to end the silence. Zexion took this as his cue to go ahead and excuse himself from the room.

"Well, I'd best be getting home…wouldn't want Mom to get suspicio--mmpf?!" Leon had silence the boy simply by kissing him quite soundly. It wasn't long before they had to break apart for some air. "Wow…"

The brunet took a couple of steps back as he watched Zexion blush redder and redder. "Sorry…I shouldn't have done that…" He said, now unsure of his actions.

"No, it was good…just unexpected, that's all!" The silver-haired boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the brunet before leaving.

Once he was gone, Leon hit his head with his palm. "Idiot!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naminé stuck some of the emergency cards in the appropriate files, and then looked at her desk, sighing at the large stack of folders. She didn't want to have to deal with them at the moment, but she knew that the stack wouldn't get any smaller.

Just as she sat down to start sorting, she noticed that the folder on top was addressed to Roxas. Naminé stood up and, after grabbing the folder, walked into the principal's office.

"Roxas, one of your folders got mixed in with mine." She placed that folder on Roxas' desk before he answered. She turned around and was about to walk out when Roxas stopped her.

"Naminé, take a break for a bit! It's almost five!" Roxas had put down his pen and glasses before saying this. "We've been working on this for two hours without stopping once! I won't keep you for long, promise."

Naminé smiled and sat down in the chair opposite his. She was glad that she wasn't the only one getting exhausted, especially with Roxas' tendency to be able to work for hours on end.

The blond man reached down behind his desk and took out two sodas. One was a Dr. Pepper for himself, and the other was a Diet Coke for Naminé.

"Thanks, Roxas!" She said as she opened the can of soda. "I was afraid that you wouldn't understand if I took a break, but you're as bogged down as I am!"

Roxas opened his can and, after taking a sip, nodded. "To tell you the truth, I saw the way you looked at the paperwork and just kinda…invited you in." He took another sip. "I like having you for company. You always remind me of someone who's very determined. It makes me happy to think of how much effort you put into your job."

Naminé sighed and put the can down, bringing her eyes level with his. "Are you hitting on me?"

Roxas laughed and shrugged. "Probably, though it wasn't my intention, I assure you!"

Naminé visibly relaxed, picking her soda back up. "Well, I suppose it is a nice change of pace. However, I don't know…"

The other blond shook his head, understanding what she meant. "Say, how about this? You and I can--I'm not saying we should do this, but it's an idea--you and I can meet at a restaurant someplace, so we can meet on a neutral ground."

Naminé took a sip of her soda while thinking about this. Her eyes brightened after several minutes, a smile gracing her features. "How about Panda Express? It's not romantic, but it _is_ neutral!"

Roxas smiled at the suggestion. "Sounds fine to me! How about we forget about this paperwork and head out now?"

"Alright! There's going to be more tomorrow anyway. Let me just get my purse, and we'll head out together. I'll follow you?"

"Sure!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I think it was **Koki-chan** who wanted to know if people would find out about Leon and Zexy. Rox and Nami are going to the same Panda Express as Zexion's mom! I'm evil, aren't I?

Oh, and never fear, there's more Rox/Nami next chapter.

Hey, I set a new chapter length record for myself! I spent more time on this chapter, so...you guys deserve it.

--ExileFromLife


	6. The Powers That Protect

A/N: Not really much to talk about here, except for the last names…Zexion's last name was given an innocent idea during Chemistry one day. Basically, flip the last name, and there you go. As for Roxas' last name….I pulled that out of nowhere…so yeah.

Another thing! This chapter was SO EFFING LONG that I had to split it into two parts. So this is all what I've written in my notebook. You'll see why it's so long when you read it.

And I finally noticed how many lowercase and capped X's I put in the breaks…now my spell check doesn't feel like killing me every time I type it. Anyway, enjoy.

(6 lowercase, 5 caps)

And one more thing…I'm going to start doing several chapters at once, so be prepared ((teehee, Disney song XD)) for double/triple updates.

And Lea is pronounced Lee. Don't think I do these long A/Ns to make the length of the story go up. This is the longest chapter….so far.

Disclaimer: There's a line in here from Shark. I don't own that show.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas and Naminé were chatting like they had already been in a relationship when a woman Roxas recognized came into the restaurant. She had pitch black hair, but her eyes were the same as Roxas' favorite students. He immediately stood up and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Mrs. Oznei!" Roxas waved at her from his spot. She didn't seem too surprised, and even took the liberty to walk over to them.

"Why, hello, Principal Naro! I wanted to thank you for being so supportive of my son's sexuality as well as his…controversial…relationship!" She was smiling broadly. "His grades have improved since he started dating…oh, what was his name? Oh, of course! Since he started dating Leon!"

Roxas almost choked, but recovered by making it look like a sneeze. "N-not a problem! It's not like he's disturbing the school or anything like that!"

"Good! I'd best be getting in line, but if he gets in trouble, feel free to whack him over his head! Bye!" And with that, she was in line, ordering her food.

Naminé raised an eyebrow and looked at Roxas with awe. He was taking a piece of chicken off of his fork when she asked him, "Roxas, what's wrong? You knew Zexion was gay, right?"

The blond man sighed, nodding. "Yes, but I didn't know that his current relationship was with one of my employees! Hell, I didn't even know Leon's orientation! Criminy…"

Naminé noticed how strained his voice became and held his hand while he fumbled for words. "Is his orientation a problem? Or is it just his relationship?"

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I don't know! I mean, I could care less if it was just the fact that he's gay, but…" Roxas paused while Zexion's mother left the restaurant. "I think I'm going to have to ask Leon to break the relationship up. I hate doing it, especially since Zexion tends to have long depressions when disappointed."

Naminé nodded. "He never got over his father's unexpected death, did he?"

Zexion's father had died when Zexion was supposed to start the fifth grade. From his mother, they found out that his father had gotten cancer, but killed himself. Her exact words were, 'he swallowed a bullet'. According to Yuffie, he hadn't been in school at all for the first month, and afterwards his GPA was almost nonexistent. He had stayed that way until halfway through the last quarter of the school year. Before promotion, he had turned in a huge pile of his missing work, including the work from the first month of school. Roxas had always wondered what had rallied him, and now he thought he knew.

"No, he didn't. You know, I think I know what got him out of his depression…" Roxas shrugged slightly. "I think I may know how long they've been together!"

"Oh?" Naminé prodded. She was curious.

"Yeah…if I'm right, then I _can't_ break them up!" Roxas grabbed his hair in misery.

"Why not?"

"Because Zexion _wouldn't_ make a comeback! He would probably revert back to his old self…"

Naminé took a sip of soda and shrugged. "What about Axel? He may rally Zexion's spirits. After all, they're best friends!

Roxas nodded, sighing a bit before standing up, picking up the trash, and throwing it away. When Naminé joined him, he spoke up again. "Maybe…I'll speak with both of them…tonight."

"Tonight? Don't you mean tomorrow?"

"I know where Zexion lives…he's on my way home from school, after all!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Axel yawned as he took the last steps off of the bus. I was earlier than he was used to, what with the break freshly over. He moved to the side of the bus and stood on his toes, looking for his favorite sixth grader. The instant the silver-haired boy looked at the redhead, Axel knew something was wrong.

Zexion's hair wasn't combed, his eyes were red and puffy, and instead of having the normal bounce in his step, he was staggering through the crowd. Axel walked up to the boy, took him by the shoulder, and guided him to the nearest bench.

"Zexion, you look horrible! Did you get some last night?" Axel was kidding, hoping it would cheer him up. He hated seeing his friends when they were sad, as it made him sad as well.

"We got busted!" Axel froze.

"What?!"

"Roxas found out and said that we shouldn't be together anymore!" Axel leaned over the boy, brushing the silver hair with his fingers. "And it was going so well! Oh, Axel, what should I do?!" Zexion's voice trembled, and he had to take some deep breaths to prevent himself from breaking down.

"You let me handle this, alright? You and Leon will be together by Monday!" In fact, Axel was preparing himself to break down Roxas' door, hang the principal by his thumbs, and demand his friend's happiness back. "Hey, I'll meet you during lunch, okay? I've got something I've got to take care of!"

Zexion looked up and nodded. "Axel, just promise you won't kill Roxas, alright? I don't want another new principal!"

Axel nodded, surprised at his friend's accurate guess. After making sure that Zexion was on his way, he made his move.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Naminé, I need to see the principal. May I go in?" Naminé was always nice to him, so he knew she wouldn't let him down, especially since she didn't know what hid under his mask of serenity.

"Oh, go on in, Axel! He's not doing anything right now, anyway. Just don't stay too long, or you'll be late!"

Axel gave her a thumbs up and walked into the office. The blond looked up, but instantly regretted it. The redhead could've killed him with the look he had on his face.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Axel shouted after closing the door and crossing the room. "You know damn well what happens to Zexion when he's depressed!"

Roxas sighed and put down his glasses. "Axel, you don't know what--"

"Yes I do! You got it in your pathetically small brain that Zexion and Leon would make a huge scene with their relationship!" Axel wasn't seated, but pacing instead.

"Yes, but--" Roxas began.

"Let me give you some info that you _didn't_ know! All of the teachers know about it! The students have been kept in the dark, thanks to Cloud, Sephiroth, and me! The teachers know _everything_!"

"What?"

"That's right, Blondie! You are the only one who cared! None of the others did, because they know that Leon would never do _anything_ to Zexion!"

Roxas was shocked at that new piece of information and loosened his tie. It was getting very warm in there. "You mean their relationship wasn't--"

"No, it wasn't sexual! Leon laid down the terms right away! Are all principals as dense as you?" Axel was pissed, and not just because of the destruction of the romance, but accusing Leon of _that_! "You're an _idiot_! GUH!"

Roxas was suddenly very glad he wasn't wearing his suit jacket, because the room seemed to be heating up at an astronomical rate. "Well, even if it's not a sexual relationship, it still has to end! Leon's 23, Zexion's 12! It's illegal!"

"Not if Leon has permission from Zexion's mom, which he does! As for the difference in age, haven't you seen any of those actresses on TV, getting married to those 90-year-old men? It's better with Zexion and Leon, because at least those two don't have sex!"

Roxas pinched his nose and sighed. "I did _not_ need to have those images in my head!"

"Too damn bad! Now, you have one choice, unless you want all the chem. Labs to blow sky high, meaning 'bye bye 4th and 5th floors'!"

"And how might you do that?" Roxas was intrigued by the boy's threat.

"Hydrochloric acid eats through the test tubes, is highly flammable, and is in every chem lab. Bunsen burner, test tube, and hydrochloric acid equals big, big boom. And all of my friends have a lab class."

"What's my other option? Put those two back together? I can't do that!"

Axel grabbed the edge of the desk, green eyes flashing. "Dammit, Blondie boy, you know that there won't be any trouble with anyone!"

"I can't, especially in the case of a lawsuit!"

"You bastard! Separating those two is like separating you and Naminé! Keep it up, and, especially since I know Bruiser Johnston, Naminé's violent ex, you will regret it!" Axel released the desk and stormed out of the room.

Roxas immediately felt cooler, but he completely froze when he saw what happened to his desk. "What the hell?"

The wood of his desk was burnt where Axel's hands were.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After leaving the office, Axel walked calmly, yet briskly, to the health office bathroom and locked the door, nodding to the nurse as he did. He looked at his hands, plugged the sink, and filled it up with cold water. When the sink was full, he slid his hands into the sink and hissed from the pain.

"Tch…damn that hurts like hell…" Axel kept his hands under the water, though, looking at his hands again. "What the hell happened?"

A knock came from the door, followed by the nurse's voice. "Axel? Are you alright in there?" He could tell from Aerith's voice that she was truly worried.

"Not really…" Axel kicked the door, and action that, with that particular one, unlocked it. "Come in, but please tell me you have burn cream, 'cuz this hurts!" Axel _hurt_. His hands felt like lightning bolts were lacing themselves into his skin.

Aerith came into view in the mirror, but went out of it as she came up beside Axel and saw his pained expression. "What happened?" She asked when she saw his hands.

"I don't know! One minute I'm yelling at Roxas, the next my hands feel like they're on fire, then they don't, but they still _hurt_!"

"Here, take your right hand slowly out of the water…no, your _other_ right hand!" Aerith wrapped hid right hand in a soft, white towel, pushing his left hand back under the water with her gloved hand. "You did a good job with your hands, whatever happened. At least it was a clean job…good thinking, shoving them under the water."

Axel hissed a couple of times as Aerith dried his hand carefully. "OW! Ah…oh, _that_ hurt!"

"Sorry, Axel. There! Let me put some ointment on it and wrap it…" She had burn cream in her vest pocket and poured some onto Axel's hand, carefully spreading the stuff and wrapping the hand. The process was repeated with Axel's other hand, then Aerith put her hands on her hips.

"So, you don't know how it happened, eh?" Aerith asked, sighing when Axel nodded. "Fine, but _try_ not to do it again! You're lucky: the bell hasn't rung yet! Go on!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Axel? What happened to your hands?" Zexion's class was right next to Axel's, so when the redhead came up the stairs, Zexion immediately noticed the bandages around Axel's hands that weren't there in the courtyard.

"I burned them…and I don't know how!" Axel was just glad that the burns weren't too bad. "I--I think _I_ did it! After I moved my hand, the desk I was holding was burned as well!" Zexion gasped when Axel hit his head on Zexion's unsleeved shoulder. "What?"

"Jeez, you know Naminé's ex?"

"No it was a bluff. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I felt it! When you hit my shoulder, it just popped into my head. I don't know how…it just _did_!" Zexion shrugged, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Now I feel so tired, even though I'm not!"

Axel joined Zexion on the floor, rubbing his hair. He looked at his bandaged hands. "What's wrong with us?!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Demyx was walking through the courtyard in front of the main building when he spotted his friend Luxord running through the crowd and realized that Luxord never ran…unless the one minute bell had rung. The brunet looked at his watch and immediately took off. He had forty-five seconds to make it up two flights of stairs, or he would be late. Glaring at the entrance of the building, he took off.

Just as the final bell rang, he ran into his second period classroom, but unfortunately ran headfirst into Cloud.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Demyx said, catching his breath. Cloud sighed, pointing to the seat Demyx was supposed to sit in. He slid into it, nodding to his best friend, Lea.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Demy?" Lea asked, taking out her binder. Demyx rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"Well, blame pink-boy! He's the one who made me late! Or, almost late!"

Lea looked at him blandly. "Uh-huh. So, how was the studying?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Studying? What _are_ you talking about?"

"You were studying the inside of his mouth weren't you?" Lea grinned wildly.

"I bet you think you're funny!" He reduced his voice to a whisper as Cloud began to talk about the classroom etiquette.

"Damn straight! So, how was it?" The blue-haired girl asked.

The brunet slumped down in his desk and sighed. "It was good…really _good_!"

Lea laughed behind her hand. "You sound like you're in love! Is he _that_ hot?"

Demyx stared at her, eyes wide. "Are you _kidding_? He's _adorable_!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Cloud clearing his throat. Demyx blushed and gave Lea the sign that they would talk after class.

xXxXxXxXxXx

During their third period, Demyx and Lea spoke much more than in any other class, as their teacher didn't seem to care.

"So, did you invite him over to your house? You know, for a 'sleepover'?" Lea asked, curious about her friend's relationship.

"My parents would _murder_ me! Though, he lives alone, so he told me to stop by whenever. I'm thinking of heading over there after school." Demyx was circling the instruments that he liked on the handout they received.

Lea gasped, cursing quietly. "Sorry, ran out of lead…got any .7?" Demyx handed her his lead case and she continued. "Thanks. You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Demyx took back the case and filled out the rest of the handout.

"I think you two are gonna get jiggy with it!"

Demyx sighed, turning to her. "Speak Common, will you?"

"You two are gonna have sex!"

"WHAT?!" Demyx screeched, flushing greatly. Before he knew it, water came crashing down, and Lea was soaked.

"EW! Where'd all this water come from!?" She held her arms away from her body to prevent her self from getting any wetter.

Demyx gaped at her, shaking himself mentally. _Towel…need a towel…I have a towel!_ He dove into his backpack and grabbed the clean towel he accidentally shoved in there, wanting to help his friend get dry.

"Oh, Lea, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Lea took the towel and dried her upper body while Demyx took the towel another person offered and dried her arms. He took off her shoes to prevent any water from getting in them.

"It's okay…you didn't get anything that's too hard to dry. What happened anyway?"

Demyx didn't _know_ what happened, but he had a good idea of what did, and he knew no one would believe him. The water had come from his hands when he pushed Lea a little. He shook his head, grabbing the empty water bottle that someone had left on the floor.

"I threw up my hands, forgetting that the cap wasn't on the bottle. I'm so sorry, Lea!" Demyx tossed the bottle in the recycle bin.

Lea shrugged. "Well, I was going to ask you to cover for me while I went outside and doused myself anyway, so no big deal." She smiled and slipped on her shoes, which were still dry, when the bell rang.

Demyx didn't move, so Lea was forced to wait. "Demy?"

"Go on ahead! I've still got to pack up! Save me a spot in the lunch line, alright?" He gathered his papers carefully, put them in a folder, and left the room, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

Before long, he was right in the middle of an emergency. A spiky haired kid came running at him from out of nowhere, screaming, "burning!" like a madman. Demyx grabbed the redhead by his shoulders, using his upper body strength against the struggling kid.

"Whoa, hold up! What's burning?"

"My hands! Let me go!" The kid struggled some more, then thrust his hands out so Demyx could see them. The bandages that were wrapped around them were coming off in burnt chunks, and his hands were as red as a bad sunburn, the skin starting to blister and crack.

"Good gods! How the hell--?" Demyx cut himself off, remembering the incident with Lea. "Here, give them to me!"

The other kid held them out further when Demyx formed a bowl with his hands. He concentrated on the feeling he had before when Lea was doused and didn't notice when the kid sighed in relief. The brunet's eyes snapped open, and he looked at his hands. Water was flowing out of them, submerging the redhead's hands. That's when he noticed that the other kid's hands weren't burnt at all.

When the kid stood up, he smiled at Demyx. "The name's Axel! I'm an eighth grader!" He held out his hand for Demyx to shake.

"I'm Demyx, resident ninth grader!" He shook the outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise! How'd you do that? With your hands, I mean." Axel asked, showing Demyx his calm side.

"I dunno…how about you?"

"I dunno!" Axel said. They both looked at each other for a second, then burst into laughter. "That was great!"

Demyx looked over Axel's shoulder, seeing a shorter kid running up behind the redhead. "Who's that?"

Axel looked behind himself and followed the brunet's gaze, seeing who he was talking about. "Oh, that's Zexion! Zexy! Move your ass, little man!!" Axel waved hi hand at Zexion's face when the kid reached them.

"You're a sadistic bastard, Axel! I thought your hands were on fire!" Zexion screamed at Axel's face.

"They were! I saw him running, grabbed him, and I don't know what happened next, but water came out of my hands, cooling—"

"Healing," Interjected Axel.

"—_Healing_ Axel's hands." Demyx glared at Axel for a moment before clutching his head. "Oh _shit_! Lea's holding my place in the line!"

"You mean her?" Zexion asked, pointing to a spot over Demyx's shoulder, causing the brunet to turn and spot his friend carrying two trays.

"Demy, you owe me three and a half bucks!" Lea allowed Demyx to relieve her of one of the trays. "Who're they/"

"Well, they're Axel and Zexion! Axel tripped, and I caught him. It could have been a bad result.

Lea smiled and nodded to both. "I'm Lea, Demyx's friend and neighbor! Nice to meet ya!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry that took so blasted long, but there's two more chapters being typed up as we speak.


	7. Time for Fun and Explanations

A/N: Finally!! Time for the upload! This was originally PT 2 of Chapter 6, but I made it long enough to be a chapter in and of itself. Anyhoo, onwards!

Disclaimer: All previous are still in effect, and I don't own DDR. That belongs to Konami. I also don't own Superman, Batman (DC Comics), or Shadowcat (Marvel Comics).

xXxXxXxXxXx

Axel soon found that the new guy, Zexion, and himself had several important things in common. They all had weird powers, they all lived within a block of each other, they all were instant friends, and, most important, they all had parents who didn't ask too many questions. That night, in fact, their parents gave them all permission to head over to Demyx's house for the weekend, even though his parents were going out of town.

"So, Axel, what do you think?" Demyx asked. Axel shrugged, not aware of what the conversation was about.

"Hang on, Demyx. Axel, Demy was just saying that he thought our powers were dormant, released by an emotional reaction. I don't know for sure, but I agree with that theory!"

Axel nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that seems to be the case, at least with us! I was fuming, Zexion was depressed, and you were…um…" Axel fumbled.

"I was shocked by—" Demyx stopped, watching Marluxia walking by the group. He blushed when the older teen winked at him.

Axel followed Demyx's gaze, then laughed hysterically as water dropped onto Zexion head.

"So…heehee…you like…hee….Mr. Pink?"

Zexion shook out his hair, smiling. "Were you the guy that kissed him a few days ago?" At Demyx's further blush, Zexion too fell into laughter.

"Shut up already! Yeesh! Bunch of cackling hyenas!" Demyx scowled at them before following Marluxia's path with his eyes.

Axel wiped away the tears from his eyes, still grinning widely, before speaking up. "Look, Demy, Mar and I have been friends for quite a long time, and I've never seen him wink at anyone, even when I was tripping over my own two feet. He really likes you, trust me!" Axel wrapped an arm around Zexion as he leaned back against the wall. "Besides, with all these intolerant people, we won't tell!"

Demyx had just started to grin when a girl came up to the small group. She stopped near Axel's bag and took a couple of breaths before handing the paper over to Zexion. Axel looked at the girl as she took off, and then turned his attention back to Zexion.

"It's from Leon! 'Zexion, Principle Naro came to my room shortly after second period today. He says'—" Zexion stopped, tears welling up. "'He says that, despite the question of legality of our relationship, he will tolerate it, so long as we keep it under wraps. So, I was wondering'—Oh gods—'if perhaps you would like to finally see my house. You can bring Axel or whoever knows, as I'm bringing Cloud and Sephiroth. If you want to come, stop by my classroom. Bring the friends you chose as well!'" Zexion hugged Axel. "Thank you, you wonderful psycho!"

Axel grinned, hugging his friend back. "You'd better take me along!"

Zexion nodded, releasing the redhead and turning to Demyx. "You wanna come too?"

The brunet shrugged. "Why not? Hell, it's Friday night! We've got all weekend to work on our powers!"

Zexion smiled. "After we find out our powers, we need to figure out nicknames!'

Both of his friends looked at each other before asking "What?!"

The kid did the Spock sign. "All superheroes need nicknames! Clark Kent was Superman, Bruce Wayne was Batman, and Kitty Pryde was Shadowcat! It's a nerd thing."

Axel ruffled Zexion's still wet hair. "And you, my friend, are _beyond_ nerdy!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Axel grinned triumphantly when he entered Leon's classroom, trying to catch his breath. Zexion entered next, running headfirst into Axel, laughing hysterically. Demyx finally entered, tripping over Axel's sprawled out form. The three of them began laughing as they attempted to untangle themselves. Needless to say, they were startled when three new laughs joined with theirs.

"And this is why I don't want kids, Cloud!" Demyx listened closely and determined that the baritone belonged to Sephiroth.

"You're so mean! I love the redhead already!" A tenor said. Demyx already knew that it was Cloud's voice.

"That's Axel, and you don't want him! He's a nuisance!" _That_ tenor belonged to Leon, Demyx was sure. "The brunet is Demyx, remember? He's one of my best students. And you two have already met Zexion personally."

Axel shifted under Zexion and Demyx, and then growled, "Get _off_! I'm being squished!"

Demyx, before he could move, heard footsteps, then was grabbed by the sides and lifted completely off, Sephiroth's face looking down at him.

"_Ahhhh!!_" Demyx screamed as he was dropped into a seat. "You psychotic bastard!"

Cloud, sitting down beside him, laughed lightly. "Yeah, that's Seph for you!"

Zexion grinned, standing up beside Leon. "Hey, Cloud. How are you?"

Sephiroth sat on the top of the desk cloud was sitting at as Cloud answered, "Good, actually! My classes have been good so far, except for Demyx's outburst several days ago!"

Demyx blushed. "Sorry…"

Cloud waved off the apology. "Don't worry! It was comical enough, at least."

Leon smiled, wrapping an arm protectively around Zexion. "Well, it's about time the parking lot clears out. Come on! I still have to finish the work in the yard!"

Zexion looked at the older man. "You have your new car, right? Shall we go break it in?"

The man shrugged. "Why not? Axel, Demyx, you two are riding with me…Cloud and Seph do too much at stoplights to be safe!"

The tall, silver-haired man smiled ferally. "Don't we all?

Zexion shook his head. "_So_ don't need to know that!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zexion slid into Leon's brand new car and smiled as his senses got bombarded by the new car smell. He heard Axel and Demyx whistle as they, too, slid into their seats. Leon opened his door and sat down in his seat, a proud smile on his face. He closed the door, put his seatbelt on, and started the car, looking around at the kids in his car, making sure they were buckled in.

Axel leaned forward, straining against his restraints as Leon began to back out, and asked, 'Hey, Leon, what happened to the teal car you had last year?"

"It got squished…I was at an intersection, and this guy ran the red light…luckily, all I got was whiplash. The car, on the other hand…"

"Ouch!" Axel leaned back in his seat, wincing at the image. "Man, that was a nice one, too! Jeez…"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I remember seeing it! Say, what happened to the guy's car? Did it get totaled as well? I mean, if it totaled your car, wouldn't it get totaled too?"

"Pfft! Yeah, and the guy broke his collarbone from the steering wheel airbag impact, he dislocated his knee, and his right foot got crushed. If that's not divine justice, I don't know what is!" Leon smiled as they reached a red light, turning towards the boys. "The reason I asked you all over today is because I _just_ finished all the renovations!"

Zexion grinned. "You see, this isn't my first time going to Leon's house. However, last time I went was before summer break, and everything was white and the couches were _ugly_. I've been itching to see it, but Leon said he wouldn't let me come over until the rooms were all done." Zexion paused, thinking for a moment. "If I remember correctly, then the living room was the last thing to get done, and the upstairs rooms."

"Yup! And here we are! You all can leave your bags in here, since I'll be driving you home."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, how do you afford all this with a teacher's salary?" Axel asked when they entered the house.

The living room was high-ceilinged, with a classical gothic feel to it. There was a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, the couches were white with gold accents, the clawed feet keeping with the theme. The floor was cherry wood laminate, and there was a simple burgundy rug underneath the cherry coffee table and brushing up against the couches. There were three lamps, two at the outer edges of the couches, and one in the corner, and they were simple, with burgundy lampshades.

"Wow, Leon, this is _quite_ a change!" Zexion said, whistling. Demyx, on the other hand, was completely speechless.

"Yeah, and I love the new couches! They were cheap too!" Leon laughed. "As for affording all of this…I worked as a model with Sephiroth during my teenage years. I managed to make a ton of money, and I invested all of it after paying for college. This home was outfitted on a small fraction of the interest alone."

Demyx, recovering form the initial shock, took a look around while humming to himself. After taking it all it, he turned to the older brunet and asked, "How long are we gonna stay in this room? I wanna take a look at the other rooms!"

Zexion's cheerful giggle rang through the room. "He's _my_ boyfriend, and _you're_ the anxious one!"

Axel shrugged. "Man, I'm with Demy! Let's check out the rest of the house1"

The three students looked at Leon, who merely gestured for them to go ahead. As the brunet took a seat in one of the couches, the students ran off, discovering the different themed rooms.

The kitchen was decorated like Venice, the dining room was the Orient, the downstairs bathroom was a tropical paradise, the office was a camping trip, and the stairs emphasized family and traditional values, pictures hanging from the wall, showing Leon during different stages of his life, and several pictures also had Zexion in them. The guest bedroom was a snowy villa, the guest bathroom was a seaside town, the main bedroom was a vineyard, and the master bath was an underwater adventure. Leon's bedroom was a minor surprise for Demyx, though not for the other two.

"Hey, Leon!" Demyx asked, leaning against the upper hall railing that formed a balcony.

"Yeah?"

"What's your bedroom theme?"

Leon's chuckle filled the rooms. "It's a fantasy world. I've always been fascinated by dragons and fantasy stuff, as Zexion and Axel already know."

Zexion was standing next to Demyx when he began to whisper in the kid's ear. "Well, now you'll never have any trouble buying him anything!"

Zexion snorted. "Oh, as if! He's picky as can be! It's got to be a perfect accessory for the room. However, you just gave me an idea for a great gag gift!"

Axel came up beside the two just as Cloud and Sephiroth entered the house. "Hi, Cloud, Sephiroth! C'mon guys, I wanna see what's in the game room!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud and Sephiroth took seats next to Leon as the three kids ran off laughing. The blond shook his head, a smile playing across his lips as he turned to Leon.

"Tell me, my friend, who do those three remind you of?" He surrendered to laughter as a surprised squeak from Demyx carried through the house.

"Us, at their age! The Three Musketeers to the core!" Leon also laughed as the squeal sounded again. "_He_ definitely reminds me of you, Cloud!"

Sephiroth laughed lightly. "Axel's like me, what with his headstrong, 'hurt my friends and die' attitude!"

Cloud giggled. "Yup! Remember the chemistry lab?"

"Do I ever! But…I'm nervous because Zexion reminds me of myself!" Leon looked up at the unlit chandelier.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that if I ever do anything wrong, his life will turn out like mine. I _don't_ want that to happen!"

Cloud nodded. "I still can't believe you didn't tell us until later! I was so worried, but you never said anything about it. You told us it happened by accident, but then you showed up at the pool party and we found out!" He put his hand on Leon's shoulder and shook his head.

Sephiroth sighed. "Have you told him about it yet? He deserves to know!"

Leon didn't answer immediately. Then, "I don't want him to know!"

The blond man looked at Leon's expression. "When he's older, he'll look at the scars and realize what—or even who—caused them!"

The brunet groaned. "Yeah, he still thinks the scar on my forehead is from a car accident. God knows I've had enough of them!"

The three were starting to laugh when they heard quick footsteps and Zexion's face appeared at the balcony.

"Leon, check out what we unearthed!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud took a look in the room and mentally stumbled. "Leon, screw the party prep, we have some _serious_ work to do!"

The room wasn't looking like a room, but more like a train wreck. Boxes were stacked everywhere, papers were taking the place of the carpet, and the game closet was overfilled, with games and clothes sticking out, about to make the doors break.

What really took Cloud by surprise was the television set and the cleared out space in the corner. The three students were crowded there, and Axel…

"You found my DDR pad!" Leon walked up to the three and grinned as he turned up the volume on the TV. Axel had just selected a song and was doing quite well.

Sephiroth's eyes were as round as saucers as he watched Axel perform. "Wow…man, this is so…"

Zexion turned to them. "Cool and crowded are two words that come to mind. Leon, I thought you were a neat freak!"

Leon looked around him and grinned sheepishly. "Well, this room is never used, so I shove everything in here!"

Sephiroth glared at Leon, took him by the shoulders and pushed him out the door. "Poor excuse! You go order some food, and we'll clean up! Just bring us snacks and water, then come back up before seven!" With that, he shut the door, and the work stated.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Axel plopped down on the cleared off couch and groaned. Demyx had done so a few seconds before, making everyone follow suit.

"Well, Leon had better have ordered good food! And by good, I mean the most fattening type! I'm starved!" Cloud said as he snuggled against his lover on the smaller couch.

Sephiroth sighed. "I heard the word 'pizza' come from downstairs awhile ago!"

Demyx nodded. "Me too! And what's the deal with this celebration I keep hearing about?"

Axel relaxed, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. "Next weekend, Leon's inviting all his friends—Riku, Sora, Tifa, and us, in other words—to hang out here. It's his birthday this coming Saturday, and Zexion's is the same day!'

"Ah, sense has been made! Hey, would you be able to play that game again? You looked so good up there!"

The redhead grinned, standing up and swiveling his hips. "I thought you liked Mr. Pink!"

Demyx blushed. "Well, I _do_, but you're different. He's graceful, and you're, well…"

Zexion smiled. "Axel is strong. You're in between the two, so you like both, right?"

Sephiroth and Cloud began to laugh, causing Axel to glare. Cloud smiled and explained. "We think Marluxia, Demyx, and you would make an awesome threesome!"

Zexion turned and buried his face in the pillow next to him, Demyx's blush deepened, while Axel merely shook his head, turning on the game console. As he loaded the game, he spoke up.

"I don't have any objection if Mar doesn't. Then again, we _did_ go out for about a year, so I don't think he will!"

"Say what?" Demyx leaned back in the couch as Axel began dancing. Zexion lifted his head, looking at the brunet.

"Don't worry, Demy! You two have only been dating for a couple of days! It's not like you'll know everything about him that fast! I mean, Leon and I found out a lot about each other after several _months_! And I still don't know everything about him! Hell, I never knew he was a model until halfway through last week! _That_ was a shock!"

Demyx giggled, then stared as Axel began another, more complicated, song. After a minute, Cloud Coughed, Sephiroth grinned, and Zexion laughed hysterically.

Axel turned around, about to say something, and all of the sudden, dropped to the floor, clutching his sides, laughing harder than Zexion.

"Demyx, look down!" Axel managed to gasp out before falling again into laughter.

"What is going on in he—" Leon yelled, before looking at Demyx. "Um, you can go ahead and use the master bath, if you want…"

Demyx raised an eyebrow and looked down. Blushing furiously, he grabbed a pillow and ran down the hall, laughter following him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Leon grinned when the teen walked down the stairs scowling. Axel was waiting behind the wall for Demyx and was prepared to ambush the brunet.. Axel held up three fingers, then two, then, as Demyx stepped to the last step, held up one. Once he took the last step, Axel pounced, tackling the brunet.

"Aaaah!!" Demyx screamed as he fell back onto the stairs. "Axel, get the _hell_ off of me, you psycho!"

Upon hearing the shouts, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zexion came out of the kitchen to investigate. Axel got off his friend, properly reproached.

"Ow, dammit, that _hurt_!" Demyx groaned as he stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you wouldn't resist falling…" Axel said, rubbing his neck. Demyx glared.

"Well you didn't think that making fire would burn you either!" Demyx realized what he said and shut up.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the sparks caught on my gloves!" Axel yelled, covering the slip up easily.

Leon looked up at Demyx. "Let me guess, Chemistry?"

Demyx caught onto the train of thought and grimaced. "Yeah…I was delivering a message and Axel nearly lit his partner on fire!"

Cloud looked at the group, clearing his throat to get their attention. "Hey, the other guy's on his way, Leon. That was him on the phone."

Sephiroth, whose arm was wrapped around Cloud's shoulders, shook his head. "Yeah, I figured he'd wanna see your new décor, so I invited him. He was on his cell, so he should be here in a minute or two."

As if on cue, the door bell rang, proving Sephiroth correct. Axel, being the closest, opened the door.

"Axel! Hey, babe, it's been _ages_!" Nobody besides Demyx and Sephiroth knew whose voice it was.

Axel was dumbfounded. "H-hey, Mar!"

Marluxia waltzed into the room and smiled. "So dark! How typical of you, Leon!" He walked past the entire group and into the kitchen, squealing as he entered. "Oh. My. God! Leon, you took my advice!"

Leon's eye twitched, and Demyx responded for him. "You like it, Mar?"

At the voice, Marluxia twirled around. "Demy!!"

As the pink-haired teen gave him the biggest hug, Demyx realized how much weight wasn't there compared to Marluxia's previous hug. "Marluxia, you've lost weight…"

Marluxia released the younger teen and shrugged. "Won't kill me, I promise! Sephy, baby!"

Sephiroth was pounced upon as well. Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Mar, I never knew that you and Sephiroth were acquainted!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, love."

Axel was leaning up against the doorway when he said, bitterly, "Like you and me?"

"Oh, please, Axel! That is _nothing_ compared to this!" The teen turned to the small potted plant that was dying on the counter and held out his hand. Before long, there were blooming flowers on it.

Axel stormed over, brushing past the three adults and Zexion while glaring at Marluxia. "Nothing?! Compared to flowers, we were nothing?!" The flowers lit on fire. "Now you know why I left you! You preferred your stupid flowers over me!"

"Axel, _stop_!!" Demyx screamed when the entire pot went up in flames. He doused the pot with his powers, not knowing that Zexion contained the drenching to only that small area, then doused Axel. "Dammit, calm down! _Axel!_"

Leon stepped forward, holding up his hands. "Yeah, chill. After you do, tell me: what the _hell_ just happened?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Wow….this took forever to put up! I typed the last page when I was banned from the computer, so….

3,349 words, 10 pages.


End file.
